


The One With The Mistletoe

by Schreibblockade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Reveals, SNL’s Stefon voice “this fic has everything”, Secret Kalex Santa 2020, Useless Lesbians, Werewolves, christmas office parties, exasperated gay best friends, halloween office parties, two idiots pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibblockade/pseuds/Schreibblockade
Summary: Winn has had enough. He will do anything to make these two pining idiots reveal their feelings to each other. Anything. Including spending half his monthly salary on mistletoe for the DEO office christmas party. ‘tis the season, after all.AU where Kara didn’t grew up with the Danvers’ but eventually ended up taking on the mantle of Supergirl anyways. She’s working as a liaison for the DEO and fighting bad guys. But most importantly: the DEO’s new director has given her severe foot-in-mouth-syndrome.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	The One With The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloquentdrivil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentdrivil/gifts).



> Tried to combine two prompts:
> 
> \- AU where Supergirl and the DEO are on kinda antagonistic terms, but she is BOUND and determined to get the new director to like her  
> \- Someone puts up mistletoe and they get caught beneath it
> 
> Feels like I only barely managed to hit either of those. I’m sorry?

_August  
  
_ “Hey Winn?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Where’s Director J’onzz?”  
  
Kara’s in her supersuit, looking around the DEO command center, swiveling her head around. No doubt using her Kryptonian senses to try to locate the director.  
  
“Don’t bother,” Winn says, typing away on his computer. “J’onnz went into early retirement, he isn’t here.”  
  
He doesn’t need to look at Kara to know she’s frowning at him while he continues searching through a database. “And you didn’t think that this was important information to tell me?”  
  
“I just did.”  
  
“No, I mean in advance!”  
  
“Kara,” he sighs, pivoting around on his office chair, “it was literally announced only an hour ago. You were on patrol. Since it wasn’t an emergency, I didn’t think it was necessary to give you a call.”  
  
Kara crosses her arms in front of her chest, looking a bit put out still. “Well. Fine. Whatever. I just thought that I’d be an important enough freelancer to be given this intel in advance.”  
  
Winn resists the urge to throw his hands in the air just barely. “Where would I get that? I’m just the IT guy! Also, I remember that just last week you threatened to quit because of inconsolable differences.”  
  
“Who’s the new director anyways?” Kara asks, changing the subject with the grace of a wild bull in a china shop. “Anyone I know?”  
  
Winn accepts the tentative olive branch for what it is. “Agent Danvers. Well. I guess Director Danvers, now. She’s been J’onzz’s apprentice for the longest time, so no surprise there. I guess for her the only change will be that she has to do even more paperwork.”  
  
“Agent Danvers,” Kara repeats flatly.  
  
“Yes,” he confirms. “More or less your height, short reddish brown hair, undercut, scary scowl. I’m sure you’ve met her on some missions. She once threatened to do unspeakable things to me with her index finger if I keep changing all the DEO computers’ and devices’ wallpapers to frankly astonishing pictures of Superman.” Winn shudders. “I’d rather not repeat that conversation.”  
  
“Oh no.”  
  
“What do you mean, no? I’m _sure_ you’ve met her. I think you teamed up on a mission just last month. The one with the crumpling office building?”  
  
“No, I mean, oh _no_.”  
  
“I’m not sure I’m following,” Winn frowns, eying Kara dubiously.  
  
She swallows before croaking out an “Agent Danvers is hot.”  
  
There’s a snort behind them and both of them startle. When they turn around and Winn sees who it is, he’s getting up from his chair so quickly there are black spots dancing in his vision.  
  
“Director Danvers!” His tone is forcibly cheery and the grin on his face feels manic. He doesn’t want a repeat of the finger incident.  
  
“Agent Danvers!” Kara squeaks, her face flush with embarrassment. “I was just—”  
  
“That’s Director Danvers to you,” Director Danvers says in an even tone, squinting at blushing Kara, before focusing back on Winn. “The DEO doesn’t pay you to gossip, Schott. Did you get the results from the database search that I asked for”—here she casually looks at her wrist watch and Winn can hear Kara audibly gulp at the smooth movement of her everything—“twenty minutes ago? Or were you too busy chitchatting with official DEO liaisons?”  
  
“I got it, I got it!” Winn’s voice getting higher near the end, while he plants himself back down on the chair and opens the appropriate spreadsheet.  
  
A whoosh next to them and the few papers he has left on his desk suddenly floating in the air alert the both of them to Supergirl’s very sudden departure. _Coward_ , Winn thinks while he frowns at his monitor.  
  
“She’s cute when she’s embarrassed,” is mumbled next to him and it’s so out of character that Winn has to rewind that sentence in his head a few times to make sure it was Director Danvers who said it, before he slowly turns around with wide eyes to look at said Scary Director Danvers, staring at the spot Kara just stood, with a contemplative look on her face. A millisecond later her own eyes widen for a moment, as if she just realised what she said, before she turns on Winn with a fiery gaze. “Schott,” she begins, her index finger already in the air.  
  
“I didn’t hear anything. Did you? Nothing happened here. Must’ve been a faulty A/C. I should call maintenance and let them check that out. Nope, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened here. Maybe it’s mice?” Winn rambles before shutting his eyes and continuing with “Please don’t disembowel me.”  
  
There’s no answer but he can still feel the Director stare at her, before she huffs and there’s the very soft sound of retreating footsteps.  
  
Oh _no_ , indeed.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 _September  
  
_ “Winn!”  
  
Nothing good has happened in the last one and a half months when Kara had decided to visit him at his station without there being an active Supergirl-related-emergency.  
  
He was either being accused of gossiping afterwards by Director Danvers, who always somehow managed to be in the general vicinity when Supergirl made an appearance, doing important Director Business™ or had to listen to his best friend bemoaning the fact that Agent Danvers was now Director Danvers and how that was completely unfair to her, Kara, as a person.  
  
He’s still trying to figure the last one out.  
  
It’s not that Winn doesn’t like his best friend visiting him unannounced. On the contrary. If there is no active alien or supernatural threat, Winn spends most of his days either improving on already existing software or fielding calls from all the DEO. (And not even important calls. “Agent Schott, my computer screen is black.” “Have you tried turning it off and on again?” calls.) So, yes, every visit from Kara is cherished, even if it is as early as the morning as it is. As far as friends go, Kara is on top of his list. The best friend he could’ve wished for. (Not that he ever wished for a best friend, only weirdos do that. And he’s not a weirdo.) Kara is amazing and, literally, otherwordly.  
  
She’s also, as he’s come to realize over the past few weeks, a walking disaster when it comes to the topic of their boss, Director Danvers.  
  
He’s had to replace a desk lamp and his monitor, because Kara once casually leaned against his monitor and regarded the Director with a wink and a “How you doin’?”, only for his monitor to slide across the desktop and fall down, taking the lamp with it. And Supergirl, who thus lay on the floor staring up, ignoring some very interesting facial features from Director Danvers.  
  
The other day Kara broke off a hand-sized chunk of his desk when the Director walked past them in the a DEO dress uniform. He had to file for a new desk and couldn’t even explain to Karen, who manages all the office expenditures, why it happened.  
  
(“Agent Schott, I know it’s not your fault, because we all have eyes in this building, but your station alone is rapidly diminishing the office supply budget _for the whole building_ which is supposed to last us all a whole month.”)  
  
She’s managed to accidentally break multiple office chairs in a few weeks trying to shoot finger guns at Director Danvers, tripped over waste bins and then promptly left hand-sized imprints on the floor, ran into a steel beam when Director Danvers walk past her and bent it so much a construction crew had to be called in to fix the issue.  
  
“Winn?”  
  
He sighs deeply before turning towards her. “Hey Kara, what’s up?” He’s eying her stance and decides that his new monitor and lamp probably aren’t in danger, but there’s a growing puddle underneath her. Which is explained by a thunderous boom outside the DEO.  
  
"I was just wondering. Is it “bring your pet to work” day?”  
  
This is so random that all he can manage is stare at her.  
  
“What.”  
  
“You guys don’t have that here?”  
  
“Are you telling me _Cat Grant_ let’s her employees bring their pets into _her_ office building?”  
  
Kara rolls her eyes affectionally. “No. But Clark told me that his co-workers are allowed to do that, so really, Miss Grant should just update her policies. But like, I’m wondering because it kinda smells like wet dog.”  
  
She says that at the same time a soaking wet Director Danvers stomps past them, glaring at both of them before making her way to a hallway labeled with signs for showers and bathrooms.  
  
Winn chortles. “No, nope, no pets in the DEO. Can’t exactly risk them wandering around and either agitate the employees, visitors or prisoners, be they alien or not.”  
  
“Hm, weird,” is all she says before visibly blurring before his eyes. A few seconds later she’s back with a towel, drying her hair, and a blush on her cheeks.  
  
A distinct yell can be heard from where the showers are located.  
  
“Did you just—“  
  
“Nope!”  
  
“Was that—“  
  
“See you later, Winn!”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
 _October  
  
_ For all the doom and gloom the DEO deals with on a daily basis, Winn would’ve thought that such trivial things like an office Halloween party were not on the agenda. However, the works committee held a meeting and there was a vote and apparently the ayes had it and now he finds himself hanging fake jack-o-lanterns and orange paper mâché streamers all over the biggest conference room they have, one day before the party. A DEO approved alien caterer will bring both human food and several delicacies for the alien employees as well as several water coolers. An office party it may be, but there is no way they get all drunk together and be impaired if there’s an emergency.  
  
Winn is balancing on a ladder reaching for the ceiling to tape streamers to it, when a sudden “Agent Schott” next to him almost makes him lose said balance. He’s windmilling his arms before he manages to securely hold on to the ladder again.  
  
“Jesus Christ, what the fuck?!” He swears, his heart going a mile a minute while he glares down at a contrite looking Director Danvers. “I know you’re light-footed, so give a guy a warning next time. Jesus. I could’ve fallen down and breaking my back while decorating an office party is not the way I want to go.”  
  
“I apologize, that wasn’t my intend. I was just wondering …”  
  
When there isn’t anything else forthcoming, he prompts her to continue. “Wondering about what, Director?”  
  
Director Danvers shifts her weight around to her other leg and if Winn didn’t knew better, he’d almost say she was looking nervous. But he’d never say that out loud. He likes his internal organs arranged the way they are.  
  
“Will Supergirl be attending the office party?”  
  
Winn stares at her like she’s gone insane.  
  
“Well, every employee and every DEO liaison has received an invite,” he tells her slowly, wondering if this is a Twilight Zone situation he has found himself in. “So I guess, barring any real emergencies, she will be here. Do you want me to text her and check?”  
  
“No!” The rebuttal comes so sudden it surprises and startles them both. “I mean. No. Thank you, Agent Schott, that’ll be all,” Director Danvers says, already spinning around and walking away swiftly, one hand rubbing her neck in a nervous gesture.  
  
Winn pinches himself to make sure he’s actually awake. What is it about Halloween that makes people act so weird? Or is it just that time of the month again?  
  
He checks with Kara anyway.  
  
 _You’re coming to the office party tomorrow, right?  
  
_ _**!!!!  
**_ _**I still don’t know what to wear!!!!  
  
**_ _Hear me out  
_ _Weird concept  
_ _But  
_ _You could literally just go in your Supergirl_ _uniform  
  
_ _**that’s boring  
**_ _**it’s a halloween party!**  
  
_ **** _You know this is an office party, right?  
_ _No costumes required  
_ _I know for a fact all agents will be keeping on the DEO uniform  
  
_ _**still boring  
  
**_ He decides not to continue this conversation and to hang up the rest of the decoration instead.  
  
++  
  
The office party is in full swing, and he has seen Director Danvers making the rounds, checking on everyone. She might be scary, but she’s a good host and an attentive boss.  
  
Just like he predicted, absolutely no one dressed up for the occasion.  
  
The food is delicious and he’s kinda surprised there’s still so much left of it, meaning Kara didn’t arrive yet. He’s not worried about that. He texted some more with her last night, and she only seemed overly concerned with him not getting into the spirit of Halloween and not wanting to dress up, but she said she’d be there.  
  
There’s the sound of a glass breaking on the floor, and when Winn looks over it’s directly in front of Director Danvers, who is staring at the door of the conference room with disbelieving eyes.  
  
Kara is standing in the threshold, dressed in a Supergirl costume. Which, in itself, isn’t much of a surprise.  
  
But, it isn’t her own, regular uniform.  
  
It looks like one of those cheap costumes one can find at Party City, with a top that reveals far too much cleavage and stomach and a skirt that barely reaches mid-thigh. She’s definitely not wearing her red spanks underneath that one.  
  
It’s wholly inappropriate for an _office party,_ or any other kind of party where you know all the people, but Winn can appreciate the irony of Kara wearing it and suddenly not really looking like Supergirl anymore.  
  
When he glances back to Director Danvers she’s gone and a hapless agent is cleaning up the mess on the floor.  
  
“Winn!” Kara says, beaming, as she makes her way towards him. “How do you like my costume?”  
  
“Well, it’s something alright,” he snickers, sipping on his water. “And here I was, thinking you’d be having a crisis about what to wear.”  
  
Kara grins, twirling around and making the little cape attached to the costume flutter, and also her short skirt. “I was thinking about what you said, and it’s true that if there’s an emergency I shouldn’t arrive looking like a zombie. So this is my compromise. Dressing up without really dressing up.”  
  
There’s a strangled whine next to them and when they turn to it they’re face to chest with a stretched out DEO uniform. Their heads travel upwards in unison only to realize they’re looking at a wolf’s head. A real one, with reddish-brown fur, not a costume. Which, by all accounts, means—  
  
“Supergirl,” the wolf starts, the voice a low timbre that makes the hair on Winn’s neck stand up by instinct. “Glad you could make it.”  
  
It sounds almost fondly, and it’s all it says before swiftly turning around and walking away to the other side of the room with a quick gait.  
  
“This is so cool,” Kara whispers in awe. “I didn’t know we have werewolves working here!”  
  
Winn snorts into his cup. “Are you kidding me?”  
  
“No one ever mentioned it!”  
  
Winn pinches the bridge of his nose. “Are you telling me you’ve been working here for multiple years and never once heard or seen about Agent/Director Danvers being a werewolf?”  
  
“Ohmygod it’s Director Danvers?!”  
  
“Why are you such a useless lesbian. I know that you come from a culture where that sentence makes no sense, but what the eff, Kara. She’s freakishly light on her feet, she’s overheard every conversation we’ve had during the past months, and you literally mentioned her smelling like wet dog the other month. I thought you knew!”  
  
“I respect people’s privacy!”  
  
Winn rolls his eyes in response. “Whatever. It wasn’t a secret. The whole DEO knows. She helped you out in her wolf form in the past!”  
  
“Pssssht, whatever,” Kara responds, shoveling potstickers into her mouth, pretending not to stare at Director Danvers.  
  
And Winn thinks that’s the last of it, before he hears Kara whisper “Think she’d let me scratch behind her ears if I ask nicely enough?” and another broken glass in the distance.  
  
“Absolutely useless,” he mumbles, making his way to a water cooler.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
 _November  
  
_ The world threatens to be overtaken by either an alien or a metahuman or whatever crisis there is almost every other day, so Winn really doesn’t have the mental capabilities to keep track of his best friend and his boss pining over each other during missions. Or to listen to Kara squealing about how fluffy said boss must be during a full moon.  
  
“She can literally control her lycanthropy by will, you know that, right. Otherwise she wouldn’t have turned into a wolf at the office party just so that you aren’t the only one in some kind of costume.” He says, only thinking the ‘ _Or to be able to ogle you better without other people noticing_ ’ part of that sentence.  
  
“Let me have my fluffy wolf dreams, Winn.”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
 _December  
  
_ Winn has had enough. He will do anything to make these two pining idiots reveal their feelings to each other. Anything. Including spending half his monthly salary on mistletoe for the DEO office Christmas party. Agent Vasquez volunteers to hang it up as soon as he explains to her why he’s splurging for it.  
  
He is not in the mood to deal with this baloney for another almost half year.  
  
Anyone with eyes can see the two of them are smitten with each other to a ridiculous degree. Even James, the cute guy in accounting, who is only seeing this ridiculousness through a window facing the command room far far away.  
  
So, the mistletoe is hung up, there’s once again food catered and virgin eggnog and Winn feels almost proud with himself. There’s a small tree in the corner with blinking LED lights on it and some fake presents underneath, there’s soft Christmas music playing in the background. There are no bets going on if _today is the day_ , because the mooneyes have been going on for long enough the past few months that everyone just wants it to be over with. Every free space without mistletoe is already crowded with DEO personnel, and absolutely everyone else is clued in to what this is supposed to achieve.  
  
Except the two main characters, who are talking underneath a sprig both awkwardly and obliviously.  
  
Winn wants to bash his head against the wall.  
  
“Winn!” Kara keeps him from doing just that. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“How can you both be so oblivious?” He doesn’t want to sound whiny, but it can’t be helped. He just hopes he doesn’t lose his job after this. “We literally put up mistletoe everywhere and crowded in the free spots so that one of you can finally have the excuse to make a move.”  
  
Kara nervously eyes the ceiling and then a rapidly blushing Director Danvers before clearing her throat. “I’ve noticed.”  
  
“So?! Just kiss her already!” He says, throwing his hands up. “Everyone can see you’re both in serious like with each other, or more, just,” here he fumbles over his words, “a guy I’d tell to man up, so, wolf up or super up or do whatever word you prefer, but take me out of my misery of having to listen to _both of you_ pining over each other when you think the other one can’t hear it. Because _I_ can hear it and I’ve had my fill of it.”  
  
“Winn,” Kara says, catching his moving arms softly at the wrist. “Winn, I appreciate you doing this. But—“  
  
“Maybe they just need to bone,” someone in a group nearby says and, luckily for them, it’s impossible to make out who it was.  
  
Director Danvers almost chokes on her own spit. “What did you just say?!”  
  
This whole thing is turning into a train wreck instead of the romantic reveal he imagined and Winn just can’t look away.  
  
“How dare you, Agent, I am your _**superior officer** _!” Director Danvers’s voice rises with each word and she stomps to the group to give everyone a dressing down.  
  
“Winn,” Kara starts again, pulling him aside. “Winn. I want to kiss her, I do, I really do.”  
  
“Then what’s the problem? Surely it can’t be the “don’t fraternize with employees” rule keeping you from it, because A) you’re not an actual employee and B) it’s not like that has ever stopped Susan from going after someone.”  
  
There’s an indignant “Hey!” from Agent Vasquez somewhere.  
  
“Winn, if I kiss her, under the mistletoe—“ Kara takes a deep breath and screws her eyes shut, “—we’d be married. Under Kryptonian law, and the eyes of Rao. I know it’s not exactly the kind of plant we had there but it looks similar and I know it doesn’t mean much on Earth, but—“  
  
“Oh my god Kara, Director Danvers already looks at you like she wants to have ten of your babies or however many pups there are in a werewolf litter, you both saved each other from possibly life-threatening situations last month, every month, for at least two years, back when she was just an agent and your relationship was rockier than it was now. I’m sure she won’t mind you skipping ahead a few steps.”  
  
Kara frowns at him. “I can’t marry someone I haven’t even dated.”  
  
Somewhere someplace a Disney princess is laughing.  
  
“This is the most ridiculous office party,” Winn mutters, before taking Kara’s head between his hands and moving it up and down. “Kara, you’re my best friend, and I know you’re not an idiot sandwich, but I’m literally _this close_ to shoving both your head and her head together and saying “now kiss” all meme style like.”  
  
Kara blushes and glances at Director Danvers, who is now just yelling “Bone?!” in a drawn-out tone.  
  
“Also, Kara, my favourite idiot, you can fly and have super speed. The cat is out of the bag regarding both of your feelings. Either float up and clear out the mistletoe and kiss the girl right here or fly her outside and smooch her there. I literally do not care either way.”  
  
The proverbial lightbulb goes off over Kara’s head and she grins, and in the blink of an eye she’s gone from between his hands and all the mistletoe is neatly put on a table in a corner. She makes her way over to Director Danvers, who is now angrily yelling “What happens in my bedroom is none of your business!” at a group of cowering DEO agents. Just as she’s about to yell at them some more, Kara gently spins her around, dips her down, holds her head with her free hand, and kisses Director Danvers with all her pent up passion that has accumulated for at least the past half year.  
  
Someone somewhere is cheering. A few someones are muttering a “Fucking finally.” Some agents have apparently acquired confetti because it’s now being thrown into the air in the whole room.  
  
Winn can’t help but look at them fondly. Those are apparently his two idiots now, clinging to each other and kissing like the world is about to end. It feels like the whole DEO just let out a collective sigh.  
  
Kara and the Director separate with a gasp, and Winn is glad that they both seem to communicate through their eyes to take this elsewhere, because with an impressively smooth move Kara picks the Director up in a bridal carry and flies away. For their sake, Winn hopes that “elsewhere” has a soft bed.  
  
There’s a deep chuckle next to him, and Winn is surprised to see cute-James-from-accounting standing there.  
  
“Man, I never wanna see two people hopelessly pining like that again,” James said. “This shaved, like, at least two years off my lifespan.”  
  
Winn can’t help but agree. “Yeah,” he sighs, before giving James a meaningful look. “So, what are you doing tonight?”  
  
James grins mischievously, and Winn is sure in the knowledge that there definitely is a soft bed in his own immediate future.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kryptonian tradition that’s mentioned here is bullshitted and made up. Don’t @ me.
> 
> Eloquentdrivil! I know that your assignment said that you like angst and drama and pining and dramatic pining angst and angsty pining drama, but it’s been A Year™ and I’m running on fumes here. I’m starting my vacation with 34 unused vacation days and enough overtime to guarantee me another 2 weeks of vacation. So I hope you aren’t too disappointed about the lack of angst and drama. I hope I could interest you in two pining idiots instead. You are definitely allowed to yell at me afterwards.


End file.
